El Señor De Los Titanes
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Cuando la verdad del mundo de los titanes tiene que ver con un mundo fuera de las murallas llamada tierra media... la historia de la humanidad se vera envuelta en lo que parece fantástico... pero la muerte no es fantasía sino una realidad


**EL SEÑOR DE LOS TITANES.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada del señor de los anillos, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.R.R TOLKIEN y del productor Peter Jackson.**

**No me pertenece nada de SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN todos los personajes son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA y del anime del mismo nombre.**

Hace mucho tiempo en la tierra media, el señor oscuro sauron forjo el anillo de poder y sometió a los pueblos libres de la tierra media a un yugo inimaginable, pero gracias a la alianza de elfos y humanos sauron fue destruido. Años después el anillo de poder fue encontrado por gholum y en medio de su locura extravió el anillo, este fue encontrado por bilbo bolsón y después paso a manos de frodo bolsón, en medio del creciente caos, el anillo de poder fue destruido en el monte del destino, mientras los pueblos libres de rohan, y gondor luchaban para detener a los orcos.

Después de la destrucción del anillo de poder, la paz prevaleció en la tierra media. Sin embargo esta no fue la verdadera historia… años atrás cuando sauron caminaba sobre la tierra, envió a su hermano gauron mas allá de la tierra media, el propósito era cubrir al mundo entero con oscuridad.

Gauron llego a una nueva tierra, ahí encontró fiera resistencia humana, unos pueblos llamados egipcios, romanos, griegos, barbaros y macedonios. Todos juntos formaron un poderoso ejército y marcharon contra gauron.

**BATALLA DE LOS DIOSES**

El número de tropas era de 1 millón de hombres de la humanidad, contra 500 mil orcos este contingente se denomino el ejército de la humanidad. Miles de legionarios, falanges, hoplitas, berserkers y guerreros egipcios marcharon contra los orcos, trolls huargos y goblins.

La batalla fue un despliegue táctico global, la arena del Sahara se tiño de sangre humana y de orcos por horas, hasta que al final la oscuridad se disipaba, y rodeado por los valientes hombres, gauron fue decapitado y el anillo de poder que el poseía fue arrebatado.

La victoria fue coreada pero gauron dejo un mal en la tierra… ese mal eran los titanes, seres forjados con su odio y seres colosales diferentes a cualquier troll o dragón, los titanes azotaron por mil años a la humanidad y los obligo a reagruparse en tres murallas.

MARÍA, ROSE, SINA la humanidad avanzo y prospero encerrada… ¿y el anillo de gauron? Pues este fue encontrado por un chico… un chico de ojos verdes, que mas adelante seria llamado el salvador de la humanidad.

El chico cuyo nombre era eren jeager, encontró un día un anillo en el campo mientras recolectaba madera con su hermanastra mikasa ackerman. Eren desconocía del poder de ese anillo y en el instante en que el se puso el anillo… un mal despertó en la tierra…

**Gandalf**: *medita en el palacio de minas tirith* oh no… el segundo mal a despertado.

**Eren**: *se quita el anillo* que anillo mas raro, pero parece nuevo, bien lo conservare.

**Mikasa**: eren regresemos, ya tenemos toda la leña que necesitamos.

**Eren**: si, claro mikasa.

Ese día la humanidad fue atacada por el titán colosal y un capitulo de sangre y tragedia fue abierto en ese mundo, la humanidad no sabia lo que había mas allá de las murallas… pero lo que hay mas allá es un mundo muy nuevo… la tierra media.

Grima lengua de serpiente escapo y se refugió en las cuevas putrefactas de _moria_, ahí encontró el mal y ofreciendo su negra alma el se convertiría en el nuevo azote del mundo… su poder era tal que le era posible manejar a orcos y goblins… tan solo con su voluntad… ¿y como hacia eso? con la espada del rey brujo… con esa espada podría hacer los mas grandes horrores inimaginables… y con el anillo…. Pues… ni los dioses lo saben

Pero una cosa esta clara… los titanes tomaran ese anillo para llevarlo al heredero de sauron y gauron… y para eso usaran a los vasallos que se pueden convertir en titanes.

Ahora depende de los grandes reyes de la tierra media el detener este mal, los frentes no serán la tierra media, sino el mundo entero, las noticias de que la legión de reconocimiento fue atacada se propagaban rápidamente… no fueron atacados por titanes… sino por orcos, bestias tan grandes como un hombre y tan feroces como un lobo. Pero los humanos no sabían de ellos.

Los reyes de la tierra media serian:

**Gimli** el rey de las minas de hierro y de la fortaleza del abismo de helm.

**Legolas** el rey de los elfos del bosque negro.

**Elrond** el gran rey de los altos elfos al norte del bosque negro

**Eomer** el gran rey de los jinetes de rohan.

**Aragorn** el heredero de isilidour y rey del pueblo de gondor y de minas tirith.

Pero no solo ellos habían sido ascendidos a altos tronos… en la comarca este territorio ascendió y se volvió en un reino de guerreros y valientes hobbits.

Hobbiton el hogar de el rey frodo bolsón, nombrado así por el gran itstari gandalf el blanco, el ayudo al surgir de este pueblo y lo asistió para protegerlo de los orcos rondantes.

Pocas eran las historias de este mundo pero… un chico de ojos azules leía encantado un libro... un libro con mar de fuego y desierto de hielo… un libro de elfos y de bestias míticas… un libro con cuentos de fantasías en donde lo real se confundía con la realidad.

¿Será posible que los padres de armin supieran algo de este mundo distinto?

**Armin**: *cierra el libro* padre… madre… los extraño

Pronto todo se sabrá….la batalla por la humanidad dará inicio

**_El Señor De Los Titanes_**

**_¿Fin?_**

**Que onda lectores, pues este es un TEASER ósea un proyecto piloto, me pareció muy buena idea, la trama la tengo algo completa, y las escenas de acción también, este podría ser un fic de acción y bélico, con poco enfoque en las relaciones personales… la amistad y el compañerismo serán pilares fundamentales en esta historia.**

**Bueno solo es un proyecto… dependiendo de cómo sea recibido veré si la continuo la historia. Gracias por leer y dejad tu review CONSTRUCTIVO, como digo siempre no hay que ser hostil, si no gusto esta bien solo no dejes nada.**

**KEEP CALM AND DESTROY THE RING EREN!**


End file.
